Lillymon
Lillymon Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon. Her name comes from the English word lily. She's like a human child, but she's really an Ultimate level Digimon that wields immeasurable powers. It's said that Lillymon open their heart to human girls who have tomboyish and capricious natures, of which they share themselves. This is why when they break into tears, these crybabies won't listen to anyone else, so taming them effectively is the key. Despite being small and weak, she's gentle and will lead others. Lillymon can fly through the sky with her four leaf-shaped wings, leaving a refreshing breeze blowing in her wake. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Lillymon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Lillymon digivolves from Togemon with a digi-egg in lines 12 and 18 and to Rosemon in the latter.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A card of Lillymon made a cameo with Togemon in the second episode. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Lillymon card, titled "Flower Cannon", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Flower Cannon technique. Flower Cannon deals Data-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Lillymon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Digital Card Battle Lillymon belongs to the Nature card group. Her cross-attack allows to darins opponent's HP. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Lillymon digivolves from Togemon which digivolves from Palmon. Digimon World DS Lillymon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Lillymon is not able to use "Flower Cannon", but Lilamon is. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lillymon digivolves from Togemon. Lillymon cannot digivolve into Rosemon or other Mega Digimon in this game, but can DNA Digivolve with Matadormon to create Rosemon. Lillymon can also DNA Digivolve with Lilamon or Angewomon to create Magnadramon. In Dusk, Lillymon is one of the Digimon included in the Pretty Pack. Attacks *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. * : Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey her command. *'Temptation': Targets an enemy with her beauty and steals their life force. This life force energy is then transferred into Lillymon. *'Fairy Vine': Opens her arms and releases a series of poisonous thorns which paralyze the intended victim. *'Flower Cutter': Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing her foot. *'Sun-Crescent Kick': A solar-charged kick. Lillymon charges her body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. *'Vicious Vine' (Green Trap): Spins around, creating a vine with flowers and spores that make the opponents slow and do damage if caught in it. *'Sunburst Vine': Thorns quickly protrude around Lillymon's body, stabbing enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Lillymon X Lillymon X Lillymon is a Lillymon affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Flow' Cannon * Sleepy Bud Variations / Subspecies * Lillymon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Fairy Digimon Category:Digimon species